


Good Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, M/M, jjseung, trans!jj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: JJ's roommate had a expressionless face and dark eyes, causing a light blush to coat JJ's cheeks when the male turned to look at him. He held JJ's gaze for a long time before his eyes moved down, clearly looking JJ over.An AU in which JJ and Seung-Gil are college roommates.





	1. Chapter 1

   Jean-Jacques Leroy had a lot of ups and downs in life, all through high school he struggled to find out who he was. He’d been _pretty_ comfortable with himself until he hit his freshman year of high school, then it was constant struggle to figure out who he _really_ was. He grew more and more uncomfortable with his body as the years passed and it killed him on the inside, he grew depressed and just wanted the confusion to end. It wasn’t until the summer of his freshman year of college that JJ realized who he was.

The conversation with his parents had been nerve wracking and stomach wrenching. 

“Please tell me you understand.” He said, staring at his parents. “Oh god, please tell me you do.” He added, tears in his eyes.

He sat trembling in fear that they didn’t understand, the silence made JJ’s stomach churn and he felt sick.

Finally, his father spoke.

“If you say you’re our son, JJ…then you’re our son.” His father, Alain, said.

All JJ could do was sob in relief.

* * *

 

   JJ hauled the last box into the dorm room, thanking his parents. He looked around at the assorted boxes, and thought about what he could put off unpacking for a while. Knowing he needed his clothes and anything that would be on his desk through the year, he sat those boxes on his bed along with his bedding.

“You behave yourself, Jean-Jacques. You understand me?” He mother, Natalie, said.

“Yes, mama. I understand.” He told her, hugging her tightly before he hugged his dad. “I’ll let you know how everything goes after the first week.” He added, smiling some.

“If you need anything, you let us know and we’ll mail it to you.” His father said.

“I’m only a few hours from home, dad.” JJ laughed.

He hugged his parents once more and began to unpack, settling into his dorm room as he did so. Once he had his laptop set up, he allowed it to boot up completely before he started playing one of his Spotify playlists after getting it connected to the school’s Wi-Fi. He was alone for about an hour before he heard the door open over the Sam Smith album he was listening to. He set down the shirt he was folding in the appropriate drawer, and offered a smile to his roommate.

JJ's roommate had a expressionless face and dark eyes, causing a light blush to coat JJ's cheeks when the male turned to look at him. He held JJ's gaze for a long time before his eyes moved down, clearly looking JJ over. The smile on JJ’s face faltered when the male turned to his side of the room and pointed, speaking in a language he didn’t understand. He watched for a moment as the other male propped the door open and shuffled out, bringing in boxes. He stiffened when his roommate turned to look at him, feeling slightly scared. There was a few moments of awkward silence before the other males face relaxed and he held out his hand.

“Seung-Gil Lee.” His roommate said.

“Jean-Jacques Leroy, JJ for short.” JJ said, shaking the male’s hand.

   Nothing more was said after their introductions, both of them turning to finish unpacking. JJ hummed along with his music, occasionally glancing at Seung-Gil. He wanted to ask the other male questions, in and effort to get to know him better, but he wasn’t sure about how to do so. He sighed instead and moved to hang stuff up in his closet, collapsing the box after he was finished. He slid it into the gap between his bed and closet, sighing some.

“Uhm, this might seem really awkward…but, where are you from exactly?” JJ finally asked.

“South Korea.” Came Seung-Gil’s short answer.

  JJ sighed some, the year clearly wasn’t going to be an easy one if his roommate was going to act like a jerk. He fell silent as he thought about his next question, unsure what to ask next. He looked over his shoulder and watched Seung-Gil put pictures on his desk, turning completely to strike up a conversation.

“Why’d you decide on a college in Canada?” JJ asked.

“I wanted to find a good Animal Therapy program.” Seung-Gil said. “This college offered it, so I applied.” He added. “As soon as I got the acceptance letter, I packed up and left.”

JJ hummed in consideration.

“What about you?” Seung-Gil asked.

“I live in Canada, but just a few hours away. It was the only college with a good music program, so I decided to apply. They only take a handful of applicants, so when I got accepted I was pretty shocked.” JJ said.

   Once more both males fell silent, turning to finish unpacking. JJ picked up the ice skates he owned and slid them onto the shelf in his closet. He turned when he felt eyes on him, he raised a brow at Seung-Gil.

“What?” Seung-Gil asked.

“Any reason to why you’re staring?” JJ asked.

“I just noticed your ice skates is all, I just found it interesting.” The Korean said.

“Why?” He asked.

“No reason.”

JJ stared after Seung-Gil unamused. His roommate may have been cute, but not answering questions was going to get real old, real fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ sighed and sat a hand on his head, coming out to Seung-gil was going to be a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter two. Enjoy :D

Before he knew it, JJ was sitting in his first class of the year reading over the professor’s syllabus. He tilted his head and plugged any test dates into the planner he carried around in his backpack. He frowned some when he noticed he’d be required to perform in an exhibition for the students in the music program the week before finals.

“Are the songs in the exhibition covers or originals?” He questioned.

“Either or, we’ve had a mix of both over the years.” His professor explained.

JJ nodded and began to list possibilities to the side, resting his chin on his hand as he listened to the rest of the explanation. He tapped his pencil on his desk, underlining the grading system and sighing some. He stood up when class ended, stopping when his professor asked him to.

“I understand that you’re transgender, Mr. Leroy?” His professor questioned.

“Yes sir.” JJ said, nodding.

“If you need to leave for any reason, I’ll make sure it goes with out question.”

JJ’s eyes lit up when he realized what his professor meant, nodding once more.

“Thank you, sir.” He said.

After his classes, JJ dropped his book bag on the floor by his desk and kicked off his shoes. He fell onto his bed and looked at his phone, scrolling his social media apps for about an hour before Seung-gil came in. He watched the other male set his stuff down and organize his text books on the shelf above his desk before Seung-gil turned around to look at JJ.

“How was class?” JJ asked the Korean as he sat up.

“Average, just got the syllabus and discussed the basics.” Seung-gil said, moving to sit down on his bed.

“If my alarm bothered you this morning, I can change the tone.” JJ said, feeling awkward since he wasn’t sure what to say.

“I wasn’t bothered by it. If it ever does bother me you’ll be greeted with a pillow to the face when you aren’t waking to turn it off.” Seung-gil said, looking at JJ.

JJ raised a both brows at Seung-gil’s words, shocked. He made a mental note not to let it get to the point of annoyance with Seung-gil. He stretched out and adjusted the way he was laying, staring at the ceiling. He debated on if he should tell Seung-gil that he was transgender or not. He decided against it, horrified at the fact that every outcome ended with Seung-gil freaking out and requesting a room transfer.

“JJ are you okay? You’re looking at the ceiling with a horrified expression, are you seeing something that I’m not?” Seung-gil questioned.

“Huh?” JJ asked, snapping from his daze. “Oh, yeah I’m fine. I was just thinking about something I have to do eventually.” He added, sitting up.

It may not have been the full truth, but it was enough to satisfy Seung-gil since the Korean male laid back and looked at his phone. JJ got up off his bed and looked at his phone for a moment as he did a google search, walking to his closet after pulling his shoes on. He glanced at Seung-gil who hadn’t even noticed his movement, eyes locked on his phone.

“I’m going out for a bit.” He said, pocketing his room keys after grabbing his car keys and wallet from his backpack.

Seung-gil gave a thumbs up as JJ left, eyes stuck reading the text message from his sister. JJ sighed and walked out of the room, whistling as he swung the lanyard his car keys were on with one hand as he carried his ice skates in the other. He double checked the address for the rink he was headed for, locking his phone and setting it in the cup holder of his car as he pulled out.

When JJ came back into the room a few hours later, he heard the shower running in the bathroom as he noticed Seung-gil wasn’t present. He sat down on his bed and kicked off his shoes once more. He wanted to change, but wasn’t sure how long it would be before Seung-gil would reappear from the bathroom. His roommate walking out of the bathroom and seeing his binder _definitely_ was not the way JJ wanted to come out to Seung-gil.

JJ sighed and sat a hand on his head, coming out to Seung-gil was going to be a challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-gil nodded some, moving to sit back on his bed. “We’re roommates, we take care of each other.” He said before going quiet as he looked down at the textbook he moved into his lap.
> 
> “Yeah, I guess so.” JJ said, falling silent as he smiled.
> 
> Maybe Seung-gil cared about him more than he liked to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i suck at updating.  
> sorry for the delay  
> read and enjoy

JJ looked over when Seung-gil came out of the bathroom drying his hair, the Korean male draped the towel on his shoulders. JJ raised his brows at Seung-gil’s pajama choice, judging by the cut of the shorts Seung-gil was wearing, they were meant for girls. JJ should he wore a pair similar to them to bed for a long time.

“JJ?” Seung-gil asked. “Is something wrong? Is it my pajamas, if it is I can change I just I’m non binary and they—.”

“Your pajamas are fine, Seung-gil.” JJ said quickly. “If you’re comfortable in girl’s pajamas that’s okay.” He added, a smile on his face.

Seung-gil visibly relaxed, a weight off his shoulders. Maybe Seung-gil wouldn’t freak out of JJ told him he was transgender. He shook the nervousness from his hands and turned to fully face Seung-gil. He debated it for a moment longer before deciding against it, collecting his stuff to take a shower.

He paused for a moment before turning to Seung-gil. “Just…be yourself around me. Don’t hide.” JJ said, turning to walk into the bathroom.

‘ _Way to be a liar, JJ._ ’ He thought to himself, running a hand down his face. ‘ _You’re telling him to be honest, but you’re lying to him about who_ you _are._ ’ He sighed and pulled his shirt over his head, unaware of Seung-gil opening the door after a knock to grab his hair brush.

“JJ?” Came the Korean’s voice.

JJ whipped around, covering his front with his shirt. He wanted to speak, his voice caught in his throat. His heart pounded in his chest and he was positive Seung-gil could hear it. He clenched to his shirt tighter, pressing himself back against the wall. His face was burning with shame and embarrassment.

“Seung-gil.” He said after a moment, swallowing roughly as tears welled in his eyes.

“Whoa, hey. Calm down.” The other male said. “It’s okay, you don’t have to freak out.” He added.

The normally stoic and quiet male did his best to calm JJ down, going so far as to block their suite mates view of JJ as he stepped into the shower. Seung-gil stepped out of the bathroom once he was sure JJ’s stuff— mainly his binder— was hidden from his suite mates view as he walked out of the bathroom. Seung-gil ran a hand though his hair and sighed, a small sad smile on his face. He couldn’t help but wonder if other people had flipped out on JJ when they found out, he walked to his bed and sat down. He realized he hadn’t grabbed his brush, but decided to just leave his hair alone even if it meant having wild hair in the morning.

‘ _Take your own advice, JJ. Just be yourself._ ’ Seung-gil thought as he laid back, dozing off.

* * *

It took almost two weeks before JJ and Seung-gil fell back into their usual rhythm as roommates without any tension from the situation in the bathroom. JJ came in from class after having to sit and listen to people with absolutely no ability to stay on key when singing do a voice check for the upcoming exhibition for the students in the music program. He rubbed his temples and dug in his bag for a bottle of ibuprofen, sighing as he took two. Seung-gil came in a few moments later, dropping his text books on his desk and kicking off his shoes before he began working on homework.

JJ was confused about his feelings for Seung-gil after the bathroom incident, he had just started feeling like they were friends before the incident. He rubbed his eyes feeling emotionally exhausted, he hadn’t even cried or anything, but he still felt completely exhausted. He decided to lay down and take a nap. Yawning as he did so, JJ curled up on his side and quickly fell asleep.

“…wake up. Hey, JJ c’mon wake up.” Came Seung-gil’s voice.

JJ rolled onto his back and sat up, running a hand down his face.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“You slept through dinner, so I snuck some out.” Seung-gil said, pressing a sealed plastic bowl and plastic fork into JJ’s hands. “It’s not good to go without food, especially in college so I figured I’d better make sure you ate.” He added.

JJ stared at Seung-gil for a moment before he smiled and took the lid off the bowl. “Thanks, Seung-gil.” He said, digging into the food.

Seung-gil nodded some, moving to sit back on his bed. “We’re roommates, we take care of each other.” He said before going quiet as he looked down at the textbook he moved into his lap.

“Yeah, I guess so.” JJ said, falling silent as he smiled.

Maybe Seung-gil cared about him more than he liked to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seung gil and jj have a lot to talk about.  
> seung-gil's preferred pronouns will def come up in that!!  
> so expect a switch of pronouns for seung-gil soon!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-gil stared for a long moment before he stepped forward and sat his hands on JJ’s face. JJ’s heart raced as he stared at Seung-gil, unsure of what the male was going to do next. JJ just hoped he hadn’t messed up their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO HORRIBLE AT UPDATING, I SHOULD BE ASHAMED.

  JJ pushed around the pasta in the bowl as he ate, his thoughts swirling. He was startled out of his thoughts when his phone chimed with a reminder before his guitar lesson. He sealed the bowl and set it aside, setting the fork on top. He pulled his shoes on and pulled his guitar out of his closet.

“I’ll be back, I’ve got an off campus lesson.” JJ said.

“Try not to be out to late, JJ.” Seung-gil said, the other male nodding in response as he left.

He’d noticed the guitar few weeks back, but didn’t question it; figuring it wasn’t his business to know what JJ was working on. He stretched out and stood up, walking to his closet and sorting through it for something to wear for the next morning. He draped an outfit over his desk chair and smiled some, sitting on his bed.

Just as Seung-gil was about to text JJ and ask where he was, the Canadian came through the door and kicked his shoes off. He stored his guitar away, sighing some as he stretched out. Seung-gil watched as JJ sat on his bed, the other male sighing. JJ shifted some, chewing his lip as he did so.

“Seung-gil we need to have a conversation about what happened in the bathroom and your pronouns.” JJ finally said. “I know we’ve returned to normal, but I just can’t—.”

“No, JJ I get it.” Seung-gil said. “I’m totally okay with he/him pronouns, they’re my main ones I use for school purposes.” He added.

“But what do you prefer?” JJ asked, almost looking distressed.

“JJ; first…calm down, you look like you’re gonna blow a gasket. Second, personally I’m okay with he/him or they/them; just depends on the day sometimes. I’ll let you know what pronouns I prefer for the day.” Seung-gil said, setting his feet to the floor as he stood up. “Just…don’t be shocked by my outfit choices, okay? Now, stand up and hug me so the bond as roommates can be completed.” He added.

JJ laughed and stood up, hugging Seung-gil. He stepped back from the other, visibly relaxing.

“Thanks for helping clear up my confusion, Seung-gil.” JJ said.

“It would have come up in conversation eventually.” Seung-gil said, sitting on his bed.

  Before JJ knew it, his schedule was completely filled with practicing for the exhibition for the music program. His guitar lessons had finished up and he was playing by himself confidently. He came in from class, glad to find the dorm empty. It means he could practice without Seung-gil listening to the serenade he had planned. He sat his stuff down and took his guitar out, sitting on his bed. He wanted to make sure the chords to the song were match for match, so he played alongside the song; a small smile on his face, the song would be perfect.

  Deciding to just go ahead sing along, JJ put in his headphones so he could cancel out any noise around him as he listened to the music flow. He hummed some as he played the opening chords, he took a breath as he began to sing.

“ _Hold me close and hold me fast_  
_The magic spell you cast_  
 _This is la vie en rose_  
 _When you kiss me heaven sighs_  
 _And though I close my eyes_  
 _I see la vie en rose_  
 _When you press me to your heart_  
 _I'm in a world apart_  
 _A world where roses bloom_  
 _And when you speak_  
 _Angels sing from above_  
 _Everyday words seems_  
 _To turn into love song_  
 _Give your heart and soul to me_  
 _And life will always be la vie en rose._ ”

He paused to strum some before he sang again.  
  
“ _And when you speak_  
Angels sing from above  
_Everyday words seems_  
_To turn into love song_  
_Give your heart and soul to me_  
_And life will always be la vie en rose_.”

With his eyes focused on his hands and his headphones cancelling out the noise of Seung-gil opening the door, JJ had no idea the Korean was standing in front of him staring in shock. JJ finally looked up, eyes wide. He took out his headphones, not even caring that the song was looping back around.

“Seung-gil I—.” He started.

“JJ, was…that meant for me to hear?” Seung-gil asked.

JJ shifted his weight from foot to foot, rubbing the back of his neck. He was silent as Seung-gil stared at him, face hot in embarrassment.

“I-.” JJ started. “Yes, it was.” He said, sighing.

Seung-gil stared for a long moment before he stepped forward and sat his hands on JJ’s face. JJ’s heart raced as he stared at Seung-gil, unsure of what the male was going to do next. JJ just hoped he hadn’t messed up their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell about jjseung on;  
> twitter; koushisdaichi  
> tumblr; chulanxnt


End file.
